


A Hairy Situation

by LadyRedSkirts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female Solo, Hair Kink, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedSkirts/pseuds/LadyRedSkirts
Summary: Hordak has the temperature in the lab turned up far too high for comfortable work.  As Entrapta attempts to cope with the heat, she finds herself performing a very exciting experiment.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,,, I'm begging you not to read this. I wrote it for a friend of mine, and I'm uploading it purely out of professional (amateur) pride. It's highly embarrassing. Please,,, leave now

Entrapta mopped fresh beads of sweat from her forehead with an errant mop of hair. Her typically luscious tendrils hung in wet, tangled masses around her on the floor. Sipping distractedly at a bottle of water, Entrapta tried her best to focus on the strings of calculations running through her mind. Work had been hard lately – something she wasn’t accustomed to.

The temperature in the lab had been turned high last week, when Hordak had decided to undergo experiments with Ethereal Jelly. A curious decision, since the odorous substance had limited potential for application. Combined with an inconvenient need to be kept in a warm, humid environment, it made for inconvenient working conditions for everyone involved. Why Hordak insisted on accommodating the jelly in the primary lab was a subject he declined to discuss.

Entrapta put down her tools and picked at her sticky clothing. Even with her limitless enthusiasm for experimentation, Hordak’s jelly fixation was starting to be bothersome. I was starting to disrupt her own efforts! She shook the thought away and returned to her calculations. Right now, her priority was right in front of her. The portal generator wasn’t receiving nearly enough power. The problem didn’t lie in the Fright Zone’s output, so she had spent several hours (days? minutes?) examining the internal components. Perhaps a change here or an alteration to the….. ugh, sweat had gotten in her eyes again.

In all her years as a scientist (which is to say, in all of her years) Entrapta had never encountered a distraction to her work. Her lab at home had been kept at optimal temperatures at all times. Why had Hordak been so stubborn about conducting his jelly experiments in the portal room? It was almost enough… almost… enough to make Entrapta resent the experiment. A thought that made her shudder with seldom-felt dread. Something had to give. And that something was Entrapta’s desire for modesty.

Well, to be clear, it wasn’t precisely Entrapta’s desire for modesty. She had conducted experiments in the past with clothing and discovered that most people felt uncomfortable with casual nudity. Fascinating data that had led to the following conclusion – it is more productive, when dealing with people, to be clothed. As such, Entrapta had always maintained an appropriate level of modesty. Up until this point. Her research was at stake, and that problem required a solution.

~

First, the shoes. Followed by the socks. Then the trousers came off, revealing practical, black underwear. She stood for a time, allowing her legs – now free from confining garment – to breathe. It felt freeing to be exposed like this, open to anyone who might walk in. It felt… exciting? Anyone could walk in… Hordak… Catra… Now THAT would be exciting. Examining Catra’s emotional response would render marvellous data. The thought made her feel tingly. It was at this point that Entrapta encountered a scenario she had only experienced once before.

Entrapta’s hair was the most powerful tool at her disposal. It held tools, manipulated machines, and acted as a mode of transportation much faster than her legs. Typically, Entrapta’s hair acted only as an extension of herself, being subject to her command at all times. Occasionally, it would… act of its own accord. This was one of those times. As Entrapta peeled off her shirt and flicked it onto a nearby table, she felt a curious sensation between her legs.

Creeping up Entrapta’s inner thigh was a thick tendril of her own hair, moving as if it had its own mind. A curious development, as an incident such as this had occurred only under one specific circumstance – after her first encounter with She-Ra. Something about She-Ra had caused a an urgent sensation. A sensation not dissimilar to what she felt now, as she hypothesised the experiments she’d like to perform in her almost-nudity. It was a sensation she attributed to sexual arousal. It was highly common for humans, and specifically, highly common for Entrapta to when in the presence of She-Ra (and Adora, for that matter).

The first time it happened her hair had become uncontrollable, acting wildly and attempting to do all manner of salacious things. She-Ra was far away from Entrapta’s current position. Which was why her hair making suggestive advances was a startling development. It was something worth experimenting with. And, with cautiously contained glee, she stripped her underwear and reclined into a nearby chair.

“Let’s see if I can provoke further involuntary responses,” Entrapta thought to herself, relishing the anticipation of impending data. She gently lifted her right hand to her breast, taking the nipple between her fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. The sensation was appealing, yet her hair remained in place. Giving her nipple a harder squeeze, she reached down with her left hand to lightly brush her crotch with her fingers. This was an invitation that was not refused.

With speed that took her breath away, two new tendrils of Entrapta’s hair grabbed hold of her ankles, spreading her legs wide. Then, the tendril on her thigh suddenly plunged deep inside her.  
“Goodness!” Entrapta yelped, excited by these swift developments. She was truly vulnerable now, trapped in this position with her entire body open to the lab.  
The hair inside her was moving – thrusting (as much as hair can thrust) – with vigour. So much so she was forced to grip her chair with both hands to keep herself from falling to the floor. As Entrapta closed her eyes she imagined it was She-Ra who was pounding her so relentlessly. Though she had no data to make a conclusion vis a vis She-Ra’s genitalia, Entrapta envisioned her with a powerful erection. The fantasy, coupled with the feeling of her own hair inside her, made Entrapta shudder with giddy pleasure.

Taking cue from Entrapta’s enjoyment, the offending tendril split off a section and slipped it downwards. Entrapta squealed aloud as she felt herself doubly penetrated. It felt good. Extremely good. And she let her bit her lip as her head was filled with thoughts of She-Ra, just as her body was filled with countless strands of hair. It was in this crucial moment that Hordak entered the laboratory.

~

Hordak was rarely the passive aggressive sort. Outright aggression was his typical MO, with a side dish of violence, destruction of personal property, and one-way tickets to Beast Island. But Entrapta was infuriatingly impossible to phase. So, he had hatched a cunning plan – passive aggression.  
He would make the laboratory as difficult for her as possible. This was the purpose of the Ethereal Jelly, which required a high-temperature environment lest it be rendered hard and useless. The substance was of little scientific purpose, but the social applications were almost enough to spark joy inside his cold heart.

The laboratory door slid open. It had been hours since he had left Entrapta hard at work. She had been slick and sticky with sweat, clothes plastered tight to her skin. If you didn’t know Entrapta, you wouldn’t notice the difference in her perpetually chipper attitude. But Hordak had been working closely with her for months now, and he certainly noticed the subtle irritation in her. It made his long-withered loins feel life again.

Entrapta was still slick and sticky, but not in the way Hordak had expected. As he gazed into the lab, the scene that met his eyes was the last thing he had ever expected to see. Entrapta was close to climax now. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, her mouth was open wide and panting and, as Hordak watched, yet another tendril of hair emerged, this time to enter Entrapta’s waiting throat. She was fully occupied now, every opening gorged with her own throbbing, pulsating hair.

Hordak almost collapsed at the sight of it. He leant against the doorway and stared, dumbfounded, at Entrapta’s enrapturing pleasure. As he watched, he felt his old, crusty loins surge and ache. And, with incredible force, Hordak’s codpiece exploded into fragments as his long, hard cock broke free. He turned quickly and fled to his inner sanctum, wanting to stay but fearing he would be seen in this vulnerable state.

Entrapta had not noticed Hordak’s presence at all. She had ascended her mortal concerns and attainted a state of euphoric bliss. With shuddering force, she climaxed, again and again, dripping with sweat and drool and ejaculate. She came harder than she could have ever hypothesized.

Just as she felt herself overcome with exhaustion, Entrapta’s hair released her from its grip and slipped her gently to the ground. There, mind numbed and body sore, Entrapta drifted into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't listen to me when I asked you not to read... ah well. I hope you got something out of this.


End file.
